This application is for continued support of a multidisciplinary alcoholism research training program for fellows whose long-term objective is a research/academic career. Since its initial funding in 1990, the program has trained 8 physicians and 29 behavioral and biomedical scientists and the current funding period successfully (re-)introduced predoctoral training into the mix (4 trainees). The university provides trainees with an extensive multidisciplinary environment in which to conduct research on the causes, costs, and treatment of alcohol and other substance use disorders. The University of Michigan Addiction Research Center (UMARC), located within the Substance Abuse Section in the Department of Psychiatry, houses the program, and currently supports 24 research projects. UMARC has extensive collaborative relationships on substance abuse research throughout the University, and also supports an NIH/Fogarty Center collaborative research training program for the improvement of substance abuse research infrastructure in Central and Eastern Europe. UMARC research is focused in 6 areas: developmental psychopathology and genetics, neuroimaging and neurophysiology, treatment, health services research, prevention/early intervention, sleep problems and alcohol use disorder (AUD). An intense mentored research relationship, coupled with a graded set of research and didactic experiences, and clinical experiences for trainees on clinical track careers, are the core elements in training. The Section's broad institutional affiliations, involving research, clinical, and collaborating support faculty ensure that the program is cohesive despite the broad array of research opportunities available. A wide range of mentoring opportunities and research experiences are available. Funds are requested to support 3 PhD, 1 MD, and 2 predoctoral fellows per year. Quality of program graduates as well as longer term accomplishments (19 grants as PI, 21 as collaborator) indicate that the program has been highly successful in launching individuals in productive alcohol research careers.